


Responsibilities (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Obikin Merfolk AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mer!Anakin, Mer!Obi-Wan, Merfolk AU, Merfolk!Anakin, Merfolk!Obi-Wan, Merman!Anakin, Merman!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Obi-Wan is going through a hard time after the death of his parents. Trying to do what he feels is best by them, when he could be following his heart.





	




End file.
